freekamenriderfandomcom-20200216-history
Mario
Mario & Sonic with Equestria Girls: Journey Beyond New Earth is a new series from Nintendo, SEGA, Ubisoft, Hasbro Animation Studios, DHX Media, 20th Century Fox (A Disney Company) and Allspark Pictures. Plot After the Unified Heroes saved New Earth, when they saw Jesse sacrificed himself by using the Infinity Stones in the Proto Iron Gauntlet. Team Mario and Sonic, Team Mordecai and Rigby, Team Rabbid Mario and Team Rabbid Sonic, Rabbid Resistance and the Equestria Ninjas will have a journey beyond New Earth. Characters Heroes * Unified Heroes ** Team Mario and Sonic *** Mario *** Luigi *** Princess Peach *** Princess Daisy *** Princess Rosalina & Luma *** Princess Toadstool *** Yoshi *** Bowser/Bowsette *** Bowser Jr. *** King Koopa *** Kooplings **** Larry Koopa **** Iggy Koopa **** Morton Koopa Jr. **** Ludwig von Koopa **** Roy Koopa **** Wendy O. Koopa **** Cheatsy Koopa **** Bully Koopa **** Big Mouth Koopa **** Kootie Pie Koopa **** Hip **** Hop **** Kooky von Koopa *** Piranha Plant *** Toad *** Pauline *** Paper Mario *** Paper Luigi *** Paper Princess Peach *** Paper Yoshi *** Paper Bowser *** Paper King Koopa *** Paper Bowser Jr. *** Paper Kooplings **** Paper Larry Koopa **** Paper Iggy Koopa **** Paper Morton Koopa Jr. **** Paper Wendy O. Koopa **** Paper Ludwig von Koopa *** Sonic the Hedgehog *** Miles "Tails" Prower *** Knuckles the Enchidna *** Amy Rose *** Shadow the Hedgehog *** Rouge the Bat *** E-123 Omega *** Silver the Hedgehog *** Blaze the Cat *** Lance the Fox *** Cream the Rabbit *** Cheese the Chao *** Big the Cat *** Vector the Crocodile *** Charmy Bee *** Espio the Chameleon *** Flood the Tanuki *** Hyper Metal Sonic *** Classic Sonic *** Classic Tails *** Classic Knuckles *** Classic Vector *** Classic Charmy *** Classic Espio *** Classic Amy *** Zero the Jackal *** Donkey Kong *** Diddy Kong *** Dixie Kong *** Funky Kong *** Cranky Kong *** Wrinkly Kong *** Candy Kong *** Tiny Kong *** Lanky Kong *** Swanky Kong *** King K. Rool *** Link *** Princess Zelda *** Shiek *** Ganondorf *** Young Link *** Toon Link *** Marth *** Caeda *** Lyndis *** Roy *** Ike *** Chrom *** Lucina *** Robin *** Corrin *** Ryoma *** Xander *** Azura *** Captain Falcon *** Shulk *** Rex *** Pyra *** Mythra *** Pit *** Palutena *** Fox McCloud *** Falco Lombardi *** Ice Climbers *** Samus Aran/Zero Suit Samus *** Mega Man *** Aki Light/Mega Man *** Mega Mini *** Rush *** Pac-Man *** Cloud Strife *** Solid Snake *** Bayonetta *** Ryu/Ryu Ranger *** Ken Masters *** Chun-Li/Chun-Li Ranger *** Guile/Guile Ranger *** Cammy/Cammy Ranger *** Zangief/Zangief Ranger *** Kirby *** Meta Knight *** King Dedede *** Bonkers *** Knuckle Joe *** Bandana Waddle Dee *** Inkling Girl *** Inkling Boy *** Olimar *** Alph *** Louie *** Ness *** Lucas *** Pikachu *** Pokémon Trainer Red **** Red's Pokémon Team: ***** Squirtle ***** Ivysaur ***** Charizard ***** Pidgeot ***** Scyher ***** Gengar ***** Lapris ***** Beedrill ***** Lycanroc (Dusk Form) *** Jigglypuff *** Pichu *** Lucario *** Greninja/Ash-Greninja *** Incineroar *** Detective Pikachu *** Tim Goodman *** R.O.B. *** Mr. Game & Watch *** Duck Hunt Duo *** Wii Fit Trainer *** Male Wii Fit Trainer *** Villager *** Isabelle *** Dr. Mario *** Mii Fighters **** Mii Brawler **** Mii Swordfighter **** Mii Gunner *** Dark Pit *** Dark Samus *** Zion "Pikachu18"/Kamen Rider Proto Woz *** Gamerpen *** EvanUn0 *** Red_Bee *** Captain Planet/Keyblade Wielder Lance/Kamen Rider Build BananaLock Form *** Norman/Kamen Rider Neo Blade *** Minecraft Princess Aria Blaze/Kamen Rider Blood Stalk *** Noctis Lucis Caelum/Kamen Rider MadBuild *** Lars Alexanderson/Kamen Rider MadGrease *** Blueberry Cake *** Cherry Crash *** Velvet Sky *** Sophisticata *** Crystal Lullaby *** Frosty Orange *** Ginger Owlseye *** Orange Sherbette *** Megan Williams *** Garden Grove/Kamen Rider Proto Geiz *** Indiana Rave *** Izuku Midoriya *** Uraraka Ochako *** Bakugo Katsuki *** Tenya Iida *** Natsu Dragneel *** Happy the Cat *** Lucy Heartfilia *** Gray Fullbuster *** Erza Scarlet *** Wendy Marvel *** Carla the Cat *** Juvia Locksear *** Gajeel Redfox *** Levy McGarden *** Arthuria Pendragon/Saber *** Shirou Emiya *** EMIYA/Archer *** Rin Tohsaka *** Sieg **** Siegfried/Saber of Black *** Jeanne d'Arc/Ruler *** Mordred/Saber of Red *** Kairi Shishigo *** Mash Kyrielight/Shielder *** Olga Marie *** Ritsuka Fujimaru *** Nero Claudius/Saber *** Hakuno Kishinami *** Simon Belmont *** Ritcher Belmont *** Alucard *** Monkey D. Luffy *** Yu Narukami *** Ren Amamiya/Joker **** Arsene *** Filia **** Samson *** Parasoul *** Valerie "Valentine" *** Patricia "Peacock" Watson *** Bomberman *** Shantae *** Shovel Knight *** Gunvolt *** Satura *** Ragna the Bloodedge *** Birdo *** Geno *** Professor E. Gadd *** Rayman *** Globox *** Barbara *** Maverick Hunters **** Mega Man X **** Zero **** Axl **** Marino **** Cinnamon **** Lexus Coma **** Zain **** Dynamo *** Zak *** Zoe *** John Charles *** Gina Xenson ** Equestria Ninjas *** Princess Twilight Sparkle *** Twilight Sparkle/Sci-Twi *** Pinkie Pie *** Rainbow Dash *** Applejack *** Rarity *** Fluttershy *** Sunset Shimmer *** Sonata Dusk *** Trixie Lulamoon *** Starlight Glimmer *** Adagio Dazzle *** Juniper Montage *** Sandalwood *** Micro Chips *** Sour Sweet *** Lemon Zest *** Indigo Zap *** Sugarcoat *** Sunny Flare *** Flash Sentry *** Thunderbass *** Valhallan *** Mystery Mint *** Cloudy Kicks *** Paisley *** Sweet Leaves *** Tennis Match *** Gloriosa Daisy *** Timber Spruce *** Wallflower Blush *** Vignette Valenica *** Leonardo (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Donatello (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Raphael (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Michelangelo (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Venus De Milo *** Casey Jones (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** April O'Neil (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Shinigami *** Karai (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Tiger Claw *** Fugitoid (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Bishop (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** The Mighty Mutanimals **** Slash **** Leatherhead **** Tyler Rockwell **** Pigeon Pete **** Jack J. Kurtzman **** Muckman *** Keno *** Blade Swipe *** Sapphire Night *** Bebop (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Rocksteady (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Mondo Gecko *** Sir Malachi *** Joe Eyeball *** Alopex *** Miyamoto Usagi *** Mona Lisa *** Sly Cooper *** SpongeBob SquarePants *** Patrick Star *** Casper the Friendly Ghost *** The Ghostly Trio **** *** The Ghost Brothers **** *** Zerowing/Dino Charge Shark Ranger ** Team Mordecai and Rigby *** Mordecai *** Rigby *** Benson Dunswoody *** Pops Maellard *** Skips *** Mitch "Mussle Man" Sorrenstein *** Hi-Five Ghost *** Rex Salazar *** Grim Reaper *** Billy *** Mandy *** Samurai Jack *** Frankie Foster *** Numbuh 5 *** Juniper Lee *** Duncan Rosenblatt *** Kiva Andru *** Sym Bionic Titan **** Lance **** Ilana **** Octus *** I.M. Weasel *** Erin *** Jake Spidermonkey *** Johnny Bravo *** Grizzly *** Panda *** Ice Bear *** Gumball Watterson *** Darwin Watterson *** Anais Watterson *** Richard Watterson *** Nicole Watterson *** Radicles *** Enid *** King Rufus *** Peter (Long Live The Royals) *** Rosalind (Long Live The Royals) *** Ed *** Edd *** Eddy *** OK Ben Let's GO Universe with Finn and Jake **** K.O. **** Garnet **** Ben Tennyson (Ben 10 (2016 Reboot)) **** Raven (Teen Titans GO!) **** Finn the Human **** Jake the Dog *** Chowder *** Shnitzhel *** Courage the Cowardly Dog *** Ami Onuki *** Yumi Yoshimura *** Festro *** Uncle Grandpa *** Oscar (Summer Camp Island) *** Hedgehog (Summer Camp Island) *** Robot Jones *** Camp Kidney Bean Scouts (Jelly Cabin Trio) **** Lazlo **** Raj **** Clam (Camp Lazlo) *** Charlie (We Bare Bears) *** Nom Nom *** Lemongrab 3 *** Monkey (Dexter's Laboratory) *** Moxy *** Vambre Warrior *** Prohyas Warrior *** BMO *** Princess Bubblegum *** Maceline the Vampire Queen *** Flame Princess *** Lady Rainnicorn *** Underfist **** Hoss Delgado **** Irwin **** Jeff the Spider **** Fred Fredburger **** Skarr *** Victor "Vic" Calavera *** Valentino "Val" Calavera *** Kelsey Bern *** John Paul "J.P." Mercer ** Powerpuff Girls (2016 REBOOT) *** Blossom *** Bubbles *** Buttercup *** Blisstina ** Teen Titans (2003 TV Series) *** Robin *** Cyborg *** Raven *** Starfire *** Beast Boy ** Crystal Gems *** Steven Universe *** Pearl *** Amethyst *** Peridot *** Connie Maheswaran *** Bismuth *** Lion *** Lapis Lazuli *** Pink Diamond/Rose Quartz ** Teen Titans (Teen Titans GO!) *** Robin *** Cyborg *** Starfire *** Beast Boy *** Robotboy *** Tommy Turnbull *** Gus Turner *** Lola Mbola *** Artemis *** Batgirl *** Supergirl *** Donna Troy/Wonder Girl *** Power Girl *** Princess Amethyst ** Team Rabbid Mario and Team Rabbid Sonic *** Rabbid Mario *** Rabbid Luigi *** Rabbid Peach *** Rabbid Yoshi *** Rabbid Toad *** Rabbid Toad *** Blue Rabbid Toad *** Yellow Rabbid Toad *** Black Rabbid Toad *** Green Rabbid Toad *** Purple Rabbid Toad *** Gold Rabbid Toad *** Beep-O *** Spawny *** Rabbid Wario *** Rabbid Waluigi *** Rabbid Daisy *** Rabbid Rosalina *** Rabbid Luma *** Rabbid Pauline *** Rabbid Kong *** Rabbid Kirby *** Rabbid Inkling Girl *** Rabbid Inkling Boy *** Rabbid Villager *** Rabbid Falcon *** Rabbid Pichu *** Rabbid Jigglypuff *** Rabbid Pac-Man *** Rabbid Dedede *** Rabbid Isabelle *** Rabbid Snake *** Rabbid Mac *** Rabbid Mega Man *** Rabbid Game & Watch *** Rabbid Geno *** Rabbid Meta Knight *** Rabbid Funky *** Rabbid Dixie *** Rabbid Diddy *** Rabbid Wrinkly *** Rabbid Candy *** Rabbid Tiny *** Rabbid Lanky *** Game Rabbids *** Rabbid Rool *** Bad Banana Rabbid *** Underwater Banana Rabbid *** Island Banana Rabbid *** Jungle Banana Rabbid *** Sea Banana Rabbid *** Rabbid R.O.B. *** Rabbid Ashley *** Rabbid Ice Climbers *** Rabbid Samus *** Rabbid Ridley *** Rabbid Trainer *** Rabbid Zelda *** Rabbid Link *** Rabbid Bowser *** Rabbid Pikachu *** Rabbid Young Link *** Rabbid Toon Link *** Rabbid Shiek *** Rabbid Ganondorf *** Rabbid Rayman *** Rabbid Globox *** Rabbid Barbara *** Rabbid Lucina *** Rabbid Marth *** Rabbid Ike *** Rabbid Roy *** Rabbid Chrom *** Rabbid Robin *** Rabbid Corrin *** Rabbid Bayonetta *** Rabbid Ryu *** Rabbid Ken *** Rabbid Simon *** Rabbid Richter *** Rabbid Cloud *** Rabbid Joker *** Rabbid Mewtwo *** Rabbid Lucario *** Rabbid Fox *** Rabbid Falco *** Rabbid Wolf *** Rabbid Olimar *** Rabbid Greninja *** Rabbid Incineroar *** Rabbid Dr. Mario *** Rabbid Dark Hunt Duo *** Rabbid Mii Brawler *** Rabbid Mii Swordfighter *** Rabbid Mii Gunner *** Rabbid Dark Pit *** Rabbid Dark Samus *** Bwario *** Bwaluigi *** Rabbid Birdo *** Rabbid Sonic *** Rabbid Tails *** Rabbid Amy *** Rabbid Knuckle *** Rabbid Shadow *** Paper Rabbid Peach *** Paper Rabbid Luigi *** Paper Spawny *** Paper Rabbid Mario *** Paper Rabbid Yoshi *** Paper Beep-O *** Rabbid Rouge *** Rabbid E-123 Omega *** Rabbid Silver *** Rabbid Blaze *** Rabbid Vector *** Rabbid Charmy *** Rabbid Espio *** Rabbid Classic Sonic *** Rabbid Classic Tails *** Rabbid Classic Knuckles *** Rabbid Classic Vector *** Rabbid Classic Charmy *** Rabbid Classic Espio ** Rabbid Resistance *** Lapinibernatus (leader) *** Professor Mad Rabbid *** Professor Mad Rabbid Clone 1 *** Professor Mad Rabbid Clone 2 *** Professor Mad Rabbid Clone 3 *** FBI Rabbids **** Male FBI Rabbid **** Female FBI Rabbid **** Male FBI Rabbid 2 **** Police Cop Rabbid **** Male Police Rabbid **** Policeman Rabbid *** Mini-Rabbid *** Gorilla Rabbid *** Nerdy Rabbid *** Hardhat Rabbid *** Green Hardhat Rabbid *** Blue Hardhat Rabbid *** Female Hardhat Rabbid *** Test Pilot Rabbid *** Pilot Rabbid *** Professor Mad Mini-Rabbid *** Pilot Mini-Rabbid *** Test Pilot Mini-Rabbid *** Female Nerdy Rabbid *** Astronaut Rabbid *** The Nosed Rabbid *** Rabbids Quatrio *** Super Hero Rabbids *** Black Hair Girl Rabbid *** Agent Rabbid 00Zilch *** Girl Rabbid *** Cowboy Rabbid *** Small Robot Servant *** Rabbid Trio *** Cheerleader Rabbid *** Black Hair Cheerleader Rabbids *** Mad Rabbidroids Allies * Kang the Conqueror * Ramses de Nile * Master Splinter (TMNT 2003 TV Series) * Master Yen Sid * Master Eraqus * Master Xehanort * Princess Celestia * Princess Luna Other Characters * World of Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow ** * World of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends ** * World of Lucky Star! ** * World of K-ON! ** * World of TMNT (2007 Film) ** * World of The Book of Life ** * World of Shrek ** * World of The Seven Deadly Sins ** * World of LEGO Bionicle ** * World of Toriko ** * World of Amphibia ** * World of Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters ** * World of Galaxy Angel ** * World of Atlantis: The Lost Empire ** * World of The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya ** * World of Ranma 1/2 ** * World of Gintama ** * World of Persona 3 ** * World of A Certain Scientific Railgun ** * World of LEGO Exo-Force ** * World of Code Lyoko ** * World of Disney's Descendants ** * World of The World Ends with you ** * World of Chaotic ** * World of UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie ** * World of Despicable Me ** * World of Elder Scrolls ** * World of Mass Effect ** * World of Inazuma Eleven ** * World of Tokyo Underground ** Villains * Organization of Darkness Episodes Season 1 * Episode 1: Advanced Into Battle, Darkspine Magma Returns * Episode 2: Enter Flood the Tanuki * Episode 3: New Adventure on Sodor, Part 1 * Episode 4: New Adventure on Sodor, Part 2 * Episode 5: Unified Heroes VS. Next Advengers * Episode 6: S.O.S Brigade Returns! * Episode 7: Into The Lost Empire * Episode 8: Arrival on Planet Valhalla * Episode 9: Sonario X, The Strongest Form!! * Episode 10: Valkrie Ghost's Resurrection!? * Episode 11: Come In, Tokyo Underground! * Episode 12: Into World of Chaotic * Episode 13: Surprise, Angel Galaxy * Episode 14: Neku Sakuraba meets the Unified Heroes * Episode 15: A Very Unforgettable Bad Dream * Episode 16: Team Mario and Sonic in Auradon * Episode 17: Heroes in Sentai Mountain * Episode 18: Mario, Sonic and The Mask of Light * Episode 19: * Episode 20: * Episode 21: Series Trivia Quotes Songs Opening Theme Songs * Joy to the World - (Opening Theme Song from Neo Angelique Abyss) (Opening 1) * BLUE desire (Opening Theme Song from BlazBlue: Chronophantasma Extend) (Opening 2) * Biggest Dreamer - (Opening Theme Song from Digimon Tamers) (Opening 3) * Ao - Iconoclast - (Opening Theme Song from BlazBlue Calamity Trigger) (Opening 4) * Goushuko My Way - (Opening Theme Song from Toriko) (Opening 5) Insert Theme Songs * What's Up Danger Ending Theme Songs * Bakusou Yume Uta - (Ending Theme Song from Soul Eater) (Ending 1) * Sunadokei - (Ending Theme Song from Slayers Evolution-R) (Ending 2) * (Ending 3) * Satisfaction - (Ending Theme Song from Toriko) (Ending 4) * (Ending 5) Gallery buffer_buster_by_daburninator_d8ak414-fullview.png|Zion's Buffer Buster Keyblade dbh42zj-fedfd282-b4a0-4467-8b3a-101113007692.jpg|Flood the Tanuki dd7ebte-071ef6e1-e16b-4eae-96c5-b127b668dfcc.jpg|Megan has a nightmare about Grogar Category:Mario & Sonic with Equestria Girls: Journey Beyond New Earth Category:Super Hero Taisen Series (Phase II) Category:Shows Category:Crossovers